Promise Me
by Akari Ito
Summary: An AU where things a re just as crazy if not more so then they normally are. Lucy has left her past behind looking towards a bright future as a nurse. Lucy however was not prepared for the life she begins as she is thrown into crazy situations. Her life won't be smooth but with her friends she will come out on top.


**Chapter One**

**Neighbors**

**Me: I do not own Fairy Tail that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. This is an AU so things will be a bit different but I am going to try to my best to keep them like they are normally.**

Name: Lucille Grace Heartfilia

Age: 21

Birthday: July 1

Vocation: Registered Nurse in Emergency Room of Magnolia Clinic

Relatives: Jude Heartfilia, deceased; Layla Heartfilia, deceased

Relationship Status: Single

Height: 5ft. 3in.

Weight: 103lbs.

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Brown

Residence: Fairy Tail Guild Villas

Today was the day that Lucy moved into her new home in Magnolia in the Fairy Tail Guild Villas Villa Unit number five. Lucy climbed out of her four door truck and went to the main office to get the key to her new home. "Excuse me, I'm Lucille Heartfilia, I am here to get the keys to my unit." Lucy said walking in the warm office. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Mirajane Strauss, I live in unit nine I hope that you'll come to the main hall for dinner tonight." An almost white blonde, long, curly haired woman said handing Lucy her keys. "I'll see since I don't have much for food yet." Lucy smiled taking the keys. Lucy walked to her new home and unlocked the door then she went to unload her truck and trailer that held everything she owned. The villas came with a microwave, stove, fridge, dishwasher, washing machine and a dryer other than those everything else Lucy had brought. Lucy shivered since it was early November and winter was coming in like a lion this year with bad weather and extreme cold. Lucy sighed not sure how she was going to do this all by herself she had to ask a close family friend to help her get packed so how was she going to do it by herself.

Never-the-less Lucy opened the trailer and looked what she would bring in first. Lucy began to pull at her writing desk trying to get it out of the trailer she had rented to move her things. "Are you planning on doing that by yourself?" A man's voice asked from behind her. "What other choice do I have I need to move in to my unit." Lucy said not looking at the man instead still tugging at her desk. "Here." The man said getting the desk out with ease. "Hey I can do it by myself." Lucy huffed looking at the man. "Sure you've been tugging for five minutes and you barely moved it." The man with pink hair said. "Who are you anyway?" Lucy asked aggravated. "The name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." He greeted shaking her hand. "I'm Lucille Heartfilia." Lucy responded. "Alright then if you would grab that end of the desk I'll take this end and we'll bring it to your unit." Natsu said grabbing one end. "Fine." Lucy said grabbing the other end. "Which unit are you in?" Natsu asked. "Five." Lucy replied as they carried the desk. "Where do want to put it?" Natsu asked. "Smaller bedroom in front of the window." Lucy replied.

The two kept on bringing in her belongings sharing only a few words with each other as they did so. After two hours they were carrying in the last of her things setting the boxes down to be unpacked. "Thanks for your help." Lucy said once they were done. "Sure see ya at dinner." Natsu said leaving her house. Lucy then locked up her house and went to return the trailer she rented then headed back to the villas to unpack. After an hour and a half of unpacking boxes Lucy heard a knock on her front door which made her get up to see who it was. "Hello?" Lucy asked opening the door. "It's dinner-time let's go." Natsu said dragging Lucy with him to the main hall. They soon entered the warm building that bubbled with noise of the people inside who were getting their dinner. Natsu dragged Lucy to where there was a line to get their food before sitting down to eat their meal.

Lucy filled her plate and sat down at a table that no one had claimed yet setting her food done as she sat to eat. "May I sit here?" A woman's voice asked from behind her. "Sure Lucy replied. "I'm Levia McGarden, you can call me Levy though, what's your name?" The petite bluenette introduced herself. "I'm Lucille Heartfilia, you can call me Lucy, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Lucy smiled as they shook hands. "Same here did you just move in?" Levy asked as they ate together. "Yes today, I live in unit five." Lucy replied. "That means you and I are neighbors I live in unit six." Levy said smiling. "Hey Levy, and um…" A woman with crimson red hair said sitting with them. "I'm Lucille Heartfilia, please call me Lucy, I just moved into unit five." Lucy said shaking the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Erza Scarlet, I live in unit three." The woman smiled. "It's nice to meet you too." Lucy answered.

"I need to get back to unpacking but it was a pleasure to meet you both." Lucy said as she stood to leave. "Same here and good luck." Erza said. "I agree." Levy agreed with Erza. Lucy left walking back to her unit feeling happy that she just moved in and she already had met such nice people. Lucy walked in and went back to the box she had been unpacking taking out her bedding and pillows. Lucy had just finished unpacking the last box when she looked at the time and saw that it was five in the morning she had been up all night. Lucy sighed deciding to sleep for three hours then go to bed early tonight to catch up on her lost sleep. Lucy tiredly climbed in her bed falling asleep immediately feeling as if she was truly where she belonged.


End file.
